This Is Me
by DancesWithJake
Summary: Mitchie's Diary from the day of her 1st acting class,includes Connect 3,Lily Truscott,and Miley Stewart
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys!

Well this is my 1st ever fanfic on here (I have other one's on youtube)

so please be nice.

Constructive criticism is good but reviews like "I Hate You!" ya not so helpful.

This was supposed to be about Demi like Demi's diary but the administrators on here deleted this once because It was about a "real person" so now it's about Mitchie and it's gonna' drift into Mitchie (as Demi)'s fame at this point.

OK she's gonna mention being in camp rock but this is a parallel universe where Mitchie plays Demi in camp rock!

Confused yet?

OK I need a disclaimer

Disclaimer:If I owned Demi/Mitchie I would have burning up ticket's right now wouldn't I??

ok sorry I needed to get that out I'm good..I'm ok :)

ok now on with the story!

**Mitchie's POV**

Hey,my name is Mitchie

You might know me from Camp Rock or As The Bell Rings.

I have decided to release my personal journal to the public starting from the day of my first acting class when I was 12.

I'm also releasing a secret when you get to that part of the journal so stay tuned!

OK well we should probably get started so here we go..

_Sept. 8th 2003 12:30 A.M._

OMG! I'm starting acting classes tomorrow I know I should be asleep but I'm too excited!

Well I guess I should at least try to get some sleep so Goodnight!! I'll update tomorrow!

_Sept 9th 2003 7:30 P.M._

Hey! We're on a break right now so I thought I would write what has happened so far.

**What are you doing?**

That's Shane. Why are you writing in my journal I'm right here!

**Because it's fun!!**

fine! Oh Kate(Our teacher)is calling us so gotta go bye!!

say bye Shane

**Bye Shane!**

You are so corny..uh oh Kate's getting mad ok bye!!

_Sept 9th 9:00 PM_

Hey! I'm on my way home from acting class.

(it's from 7 P.M.-8:30P.M. every Thursday)

so now I can actually right without Shane looking over my shoulder!

He's pretty cool I know I just met him but he's the kind of person that you feel like you've known them forever if you talk to them for ten minutes know what I mean?

Ya I kinda like like him but we're just friends right now.

He wouldn't like me anyway I think he likes this girl named Miley Stewart.

Miley's awesome,i think she'll probably be my new BFF after a while.

Well we're home so I'll update later! Bye!!

_Sept 10th 2003 10:42 P.M._

Hey it's me Mitchie I'm not gonna write in you for a while cuz' were going on a family trip 2 Florida!!

we're leaving in a week and we're going for 2 weeks so I'll write after the next acting class and then not for a while ok so ya bye!!

_Sept. 16th 2003 7:30 P.M._

Yo!! we're on break again so I'm writing lol so here is how me and Shane's convo when I got here went

**Hey Mitchie!!**

Hi Shaneizzle!

**Shaneizzle?**

Yep that's your new name!

**Fine but only if I can call you Mitchikinz!**

Mitchikinz?

**Yep**

well...fine

**yay!**

(I giggled)so Shaneizzle?

**Yes Mitchikinz?**

Do you like anyone?

**No**

oh..ok

**what's wrong?**

(what's wrong?? I like you and you don't like me that's what;s wrong!!)

What do you mean? Nothings wrong

**You have this right sad look on your face**

N-no I don't

**Mitchikinz! What's wrong?**

Um..Kate's calling us

**I thought you were my best friend**(eep he called me his best friend!)

I am!

**Well best friends don't keep secrets!**

So your saying we're not best friends?

**Ya I guess I am**

then he just left well I guess my chances with him are shot but I couldn't just tell him!

And he would be able to tell if I was lying well I guess I'll see him after Florida and hopefully he wont hate me

I g2g break is over

_Sept. 16th 2003 8:15 P.M._

**Hey Mitchikinz..i told Kate I had to go to the bathroom so I could come out here lol**

**I'm not gonna get to talk to you until after your trip so I'll put it here.**

**I'm sorry I really am,you are my best friend forever.**

**Well have a good time see ya!**

_Sept.17th 2003 2:30 P.M._

Hey!! I am on the plane right now to Florida OMG how sweet was that of Shane?

I can enjoy my trip a lot more knowing he doesn't hate me.

So in case you can't tell I really like Shane.

He's so sweet and caring and he's an amazing actor.

Ya I guess I'm doing pretty well in our class but I don't know I'm not that good of an actress and I love singing but I'm not that good.

Well I guess I've never sung for anyone maybe I should put up some videos on

youtube.

Oh the flight attendant just said we have to put our trays up and stuff so I'll write on the way back bye!!

_Sept. 29th 2003 3:30 P.M._

Hi! we're on our way home from Florida!

It was awesome and everything but I can't wait to get back to acting class!!

Now I know what your thinking(well not really your a book)but I don't just like acting cuz of Shane.

I really do love it.

It's so fun!! having a cute sweet amazing boy is just an added bonus.

Luckily I have classes tomorrow!

Anyway we're almost landing so G2G!!

_Sept. 30th 2003 7:30 P.M._

Hey! You guessed it break again lol ok acting class Is like sooooooo fun and I really missed Shane so it's great seeing him again toowink wink nudge nudgeOK well I have to go to the washroom so BRB

(A/N:5 minutes later)

OK I'm back

**Hey Mitchikinz!**

LoL hey Shaneizzle!

**Did you miss me??**

Of course!

**Sorry Mitchikinz but I was talking to your diary!**

Shaneizzle you are so weird.

**I was born that way even ask Nate** (Nate's his little bro he's 10)

lol I'm sure you were

**ok Mitchzerz I'll BRB!**

lol ok Shanezerz!

O-M-G how awesome is he?

That rhymes

OMG how awesome is hesinginglol I put that there so you would know I was singing cuz u don't have ears

**I'm back!! hey Mitchie?**

Yes Shane??

**Do you wanna hear a song me,Nate and Jason wrote together?**

Ya sure! But Jas isn't here (Jason is Shane's older brother)

**It's ok we can just sing it with no guitar**

Ok bye diary!

So there is the end to the first chapter of my first ever story!! eeep I'm so excited!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys!!

Wanna know what's freakishly ironic?

I wrote this when I was on a break at an acting class I was in!0.o

Well on with the story!

**Diary POV**

_Oct 20__th__ 2003 12:57 P.M_.

Hi! I guess it's actually October 21st but oh well.

Sorry I haven't written in a while.

I've been really busy because I just started grade 8 science and math.

(I'm home schooled and I'm a couple grades ahead)

So ya not much has happened with me and Shane.

Oh I forgot to write the lyrics for the song Shane,Nate,And Jason wrote!

So here they are it's called:

"**You Just Don't Know It"**

_You just don't know it It's getting hard to say hello You just don't know it I'm on the edge of crossing_

_the line I don't want to blow it, or show it Before you know you're mine You just don't know it _

_Oh, you won't see me break Won't make that mistake Oh no I'll just walk away There too much at stake_

_right now I go on and on Singing this song about you And that's what's wrong with this song _

_Can you feel it? In the way I look at you Girl, can you hear it? I'm crying out inside I don't want to_

_see you Be near you You're a million miles too close _

_Oh, you won't see me break Won't make that mistake Oh no I'll just walk away There too much at stake_

_right now I go on and on Singing this song about you And that's what's wrong with this song _

_You don't know the way I feel So I'll stay alone _

_Oh, you won't see me break Won't make that mistake Oh no I'll just walk away There too much at stake_

_right now I go on and on Singing this song about you And that's what's wrong with this song _

I wonder who it's about?

Anyway I'm really tired to I'll write tomorrow after acting class!!

Goodnight!

_Oct 21st 2003 7:32 P.M._

Hi! you guessed it break again!

Well not much has happened so far except I found out about this thing called

Advanced Performance Company or APCo.

It's here at the acting school and it's an advanced class that you have to audition to get into.

The auditions aren't until June so I might audition although I probably wouldn't get in.

well I'm gonna go.

Bye!!

**Mitchie's POV**

As I looked up from my diary I saw Lily coming towards me with a horrified look on her face

"What's wrong Lily?"

"Miley just told me that Shane said he likes me"

At that very second my heart shattered into a million pieces.

How could he like her??

Well I couldn't let Lily see me cry.

Then she would know I like him and let's just say she's not exactly the best secret keeper in the world.

"I-I'm sorry Lilz I have to uh..go"

I ran away I was running for the girls room when I ran into something.

I looked up..it was Shane.

The very reason my heart was in a million pieces..but I couldn't stop loving him.

Yes LOVED!

I had realized that I loved him when I felt as if I couldn't breathe when Lily told me he liked her.

"Mitchikinz what's wrong?"

The caring look in his eyes just made me cry harder.

I had to get out of there.

But just as I started to walk away he grabbed my wrists.

Not hard mind you but hard enough that I wasn't going anywhere.

"Mitchie what's wrong?" he said this time more firmly.

"Nothing Shane now let go!!"i said as more tears streamed down my face.

"Mitchie look me in the eyes and tell me nothing is wrong"

Crap...he would be able to see right through me.

I had only known him for a few months but somehow he knew me better then I knew myself.

"I-I can't Shane...I can't"

I didn't know if I should fall into his arms or pull away from them.

So I did what my heart told me...

I broke down fell into his arms and cried my eyes out.

After what seemed like hours Kate called us back in.

After class Shane came up to me and asked again what was wrong.

Luckily my mom walked in just as I was trying to think of an excuse.

"Michelle,sweetie! Let's go"GRR I told her not to call me that in public.

"Michelle?" Joe asked well slightly laughing.

"Shut up!"i said as I rolled my eyes. I hit him playfully and he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"Don't be afraid to tell me the truth" he whispered as I pulled away from the hug.

I smiled as i looked in his amazing brown eyes.

"Thanks Shaneizzle" I said and then I left.

I couldn't ruin that friendship by telling him I like him...there was no way

As soon as I got home I started writing in my diary..

**Diary POV**

_Oct. 21st 2004 10:42 P.M._

Hi..

Today I got the worst news ever!

Apparently Shane like Lily :(

It might be a rumor and I really hope it is because Shane means more then anything to me.

And I don't want them to date not only because then I can't go out with him but also he'll be spending all his time with her...i just really hope it's a rumor well I gotta go to bed so goodnight!

_Oct 28th 2003 7:17 P.M._

"Don't be afraid to tell the truth"

"Don't be afraid to tell the truth"

Shane's words replayed over and over in my mind.

They meant more to me then he could ever know.

I mean I could tell him how I feel and he might feel the same but if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same it would be really hard to still be friends.

Oh and the second option is the more likely of the two since apparently he likes Lily.

Well I'm gonna go..bye!

**Mitchie's POV**

After I finished writing in my diary I saw Joe from across the room and decided to set the record straight once and for all but as I started walking towards him I noticed he was also walking... well more like running towards me.

"Mitchie!!"he called to me with a huge smile on his face.

"What's wrong Shane??"

"Nothing!! Lily said yes!! We're going out!!"

Well..there goes my rumor theory.

"T-that's great Shane..." but even though I was smiling on this outside inside my heart had been shattered again...why did that boy have that effect on me??

"I know!!"Shane said before he hugged me and suddenly his words came rushing back into my head.

"Shane...I've gotta tell you something"

"Sure anything Mitchikinz"

"I-I'm...I'm really happy for you and Lilz..." I couldn't do it

Darn my unusually shy personality.

"Thanks Mitchikinz".

Then Kate started calling us again so we went into class.

As soon as we came out from class into the lobby I saw something...and I saw something big.

The second I got home I ran to my diary

**Diary POV**

_Oct 29th 2003 9:38 P.M._

O-M-FREAKING-G(osh)

I saw Lily kissing Nate!!

ok...I'm gonna calm down and start from the very beginning...a very good place to start.(A/N:People who understand get an IMAGINARY MUFFIN!!)

OK Shane and Lily ARE GOING OUT!

And when I came back out of class I saw Lily kissing Nate!!

Shane didn't see them..and I don't know what to do.

((Bling)) OK Shane just signed on to MSN messenger so I'll write later Bye!!

**Mitchie's POV**

_DJDanja Says:Hey Mitchikinz!_

_Acting Queen Says:hey Shaneizzle_

"Don't be afraid to tell the truth"

It's amazing how much that one phrase can mean.

_DJDanja Says:Sup?_

_Acting Queen Says:Um..Shane can you call me?_

_DJDanja Says:Why?_

_DJDanja Says:What's Wrong_

_Acting Queen Says:Just Call_

_DJDanja Says:OK One Sec..._

((You just don't know it it's getting hard to sa-))

(A/N:Bold** Shane **Underlined/italicized_Mitchie_)

"_Hello?"_

(Ya that's right I have a Sons of Jonas Ring tone!!)

"**Hey Mitchie..what's wrong?**"

"_I've gotta tell you something"_

"**OK...?"**

"_L-Lily kissed Nate"_

"**What!? When??"**

"_Tonight After Class"_

"**Mitchie don't lie to me! Lily told me you liked me and you would do anything to break us up!"**

"_WHAT!? HOW DARE YOU ACUSE ME OF THAT??"_

Then..i hung up on him.

It's strange how quickly you can go from loving someone with all your heart to hating them with a passion.

But the problem was...i wanted to hate him...but I couldn't!

I liked him so much it was impossible to feel anything except love.

I started crying when I thought about our amazing friendship...and how fast it ended.

I cried myself to sleep.

Let's just hope things get better in the morning..

So there is part 3 I hope you liked it!!

Please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's Part 3!! Sorry it's so short but I__ hope you like it!!  
Luv,Chickedeechina_

**Diary POV**

_November 5th 2003 9:30 P.M._

Hey... so today's Jason's birthday, and I'm still fighting with Shane and I kind of hate Nate right now because he's half of the reason me and Shane are fighting.

Anyway all in all I didn't get invited to Jason's party and now I'm just sitting home.

I can't say I'm too sad that I'm not at Jason's party tonight though, Shane was taking Lily and I don't know if I could stand seeing them together.

I've gotta talk to Shane and get this worked out...he means more then anything to me and we're getting torn apart because of one retarded little argument.

Anyway I guess I'll go try to figure out what to say to Shane so bye!

_November 11th 2003 7:15 P.M._

Hey...ok after I finish writing this I'm gonna do it...I'm gonna talk to Shane and tell him that I miss him...i thought I should have this documented in case I don't make it...well here he comes I'll write later...hopefully.

**Mitchie's POV**

OK I can do this just take a deep breath and walk up to him

"Um...Joe?"

"Ya Mitchie?"

"Can we talk...privately?"

"Ya...sure"

He's coming with me and he agreed to talk to me...this is good we're making progress.

"Shane...what happened? We were best friends! And then we got torn apart just because Emily cheated on you!!"

"Mitchie..listen"

"No,Shane you listen...ok you were my best friend before you started going out with Emily! But she changed you...your just so fake around her and it annoys the crap out of me...Shane the truth is...i liked...no I loved you before she came into the picture but now it's different...she changed you into something that I hate and I...I just..--"oh crap here come the tears...stupid water leaking eyes...

"Mitchie...don't cry"he said and he opened his arms which I gladly accepted.

Even was mad at him,being in his arms was the most amazing feeling in the world

"See!, this is this Shane I want to be best friends with"

"Mitchie...I'm sorry...I've been a jerk"

"Ya.."i said and giggled

"Hey!"he said as he hit me playfully

"Oh you wanna go??"i said while laughing

"Now there's that smile I've missed so much!"

"Best friends?"

"Of course...oh and by the way,i dumped Lily"

"WHAT??"i said as I punched him in the arm

"OW! What was that for??"

"You should of told me that first!!"

"Sorry...gosh girl you've got some muscles!I think I'm gonna bruise!"

"Oops sorry"

"It's ok"he said and then he hugged me again"Hey Mitchie?"

"Ya Joe?"

"Did you mean what you said...do you really love me??"

"Um..."i looked at my feet.

I could tell him but what if he doesn't feel the same.

"Mitchie?"he said as he grabbed my chin and pulled it up so I was looking straight into his eyes.

"Ya...?"

"I Love you"

O MY GOSH!!

"I love you too"and then I stood on my tip-toes and kissed his cheek

_November 18th 2003 7:30 P.M._

Wow this is getting to be like a habit!

Write at break time and have Shaneizzle come steal my book and write in it lol.

Uh-oh here he comes

**Hey Mitchikinz!!**

Hey Shaneizzle.

**Can I show you something?**

Ya sure Bye!

**Mitchie's POV**

"What do need to show me Shaneizzle??"

"Just a song I'm working on"

"oh ok" YAY!! new song!!

_They come and go but they don't know_

_That you are my beautiful_

_I try to come closer with you_

_But they all say we won't make it through_

_But I'll be there forever_

_You will see that it's better_

_All our hopes and our dreams will come true_

_I will not disappoint you_

_I'll be right there for you 'til the end_

_The end of time_

_Please be mine_

_I'm in and out of love with you_

_Trying to find if it's really true_

_oh no no no no_

_How can I prove my love_

_If they all think I'm not good enough_

_But I'll be there forever_

_You will see that it's better_

_All our hopes and our dreams will come true_

_I will not disappoint you_

_I will be right there for you 'til the end_

_The end of time_

_Please be mine_

_I can't stop the rain from falling_

_Can't stop my heart from calling you_

_It's calling you_

_I can't stop the rain from falling_

_Can't stop my heart from calling you_

_It's calling you_

_I can't stop the rain from falling_

_Can't stop my heart from calling you_

_It's calling you_

_But I'll be there forever_

_You will see that it's better_

_All our hopes and our dreams will come true_

_I will not disappoint you_

_I will be right there for you 'til the end_

_The end of time_

_Please be mine_

"That's amazing Shane"

"Thanks...Mitchikinz can I tell you something?"

"Of course"

"You know the song I showed you a couple days ago..and the one I just showed you?"

"Ya?"

"They're about you"

"Really? awwwww Shaneizzle! That's so sweet!"

"I've liked you for a long time and I was just too nervous to tell you"

"I love you so much Shane"

"I Love you too so...Please be mine?"he had said he loved me but he hadn't asked me out yet.

I mean it was kind of implied but now it was official

"Forever"

and then...it happened the thing I had been waiting for since I met him..he kissed me!!

as you can probably tell the second I got home I started writing in my diary

**Diary POV**

_November 18th 9:45 P.M._

O-M-G!!Me and Shane are officially going out!!

AND Shane kissed me today!!

It was my first kiss and it was the most amazing,wonderful,awesome thing EVER!!

But then..Kate yelled at us for kissing haha (way to ruin a moment lol)

We didn't get in to much trouble so Everything is ok.

So after break we went back into class and when we we're leaving he kissed me good night and told me he would call at 10:00 so I've gotta go!!

Bye!!

* * *

So that's the end of chapter 3  
i hope you liked it!!  
And PLLLLLEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEE Review!!


End file.
